


Under The Autumn Moonlight

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: After being on the run for over a year with their son, Kratos and Anna celebrate the end of Palmacosta’s Moon Festival with some much needed alone time.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion





	Under The Autumn Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Publication Date: 12-8-20) This ficlet was heavily inspired by my playing of Asteria, and my acquisition of Moon Viewing Kratos in that game... It was also my first time ever writing a spicy scene, and I think I did okay. I plan on writing a sequel to this sometime next spring.

It was the final night of the Moon Festival in the city of Palmacosta, an annual festival that usually took place over the course of two weeks around the full moon in early autumn. According to the legend of the townspeople, the festival was brought to the city by a mysterious man from another world, hundreds of years ago. His attire was unlike anything they had ever seen before, and it immediately became the official attire worn at the festival from then on.

Just on the outskirts of town, in the front yard of a small, two-bedroom cabin, Kratos sat on a blanket sprawled across the grass, looking up at the full moon and dark blue sky full of stars. His spiky, auburn locks were tied in a ponytail, and his bluish-grey kimono flowed abundantly over his crossed legs. Moments later, he heard the front door of the cabin open and looked over to find Anna walking towards him. She sat down on the blanket next to him and crossed her legs.

“I take it Lloyd is asleep now?” Kratos asked, shifting his gaze upward at the moon again.

“Yeah, he’s been really tired lately due to all of the excitement with the festival, so he fell right to sleep as soon as I tucked him in.” Anna replied, smiling gently at him before turning her gaze to look at the moon with him.

The couple looked at the moon for some time before Kratos wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him. Anna laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.

“I missed this. Just the two of us having some alone time.” She said, looking up at him.

The couple, along with their son and Noishe, had been on the run almost non-stop for the last year; traveling from place to place, sometimes only staying in one place for a few days at a time.

“Me too, my dear.” He stated, meeting her gaze before kissing the top of her head.

The two retreated back inside the cabin about an hour or so later to get ready for bed. Anna stood by the window, looking up in awe at the view of the moon. Kratos stood a few feet away from her, also looking up at the moon before glancing back at her. She looked over at him a short time later and their eyes met before hers wandered downward to his chest. A blush permeated her features as she realized that part of his chest was exposed by his kimono. She stepped toward him, placing her hands on the lower part of his collar.

“I- “She squeaked out, her face turning a bright shade of scarlet as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, giving her a gentle smile before reaching up to caress her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss quickly intensified as their tongues intertwined and he reached around her waist to untie the obi holding her kimono together. Her hands drifted downward and around his waist to untie his, too. Moments later, and without either breaking the passionate kiss, their kimonos and undergarments were in two separate piles on the floor.

A short while later, she felt her toes curl and she buried her face into the crook of his neck to stifle her moans, while he gently thrust his hips against hers in a slow, steady pace. She felt the pace of his thrusts quicken as he buried his face into her neck, kissing the base of her neck to stifle his moans. Her hands gripped the bare skin of his upper back as the pace of his thrusts intensified. After a couple more slow thrusts, she felt him pull out and steady himself above her, his forearms laying on the pillow on both sides of her head. He looked down at her, his eyes dark, before cupping her face and capturing her lips in his, tongues intertwining once again.

Kratos rolled over onto his back, pulling the covers up to his midsection. Anna cuddled against his chest, placing her hand in the middle. She let out a contented, blissful sigh as he held her close, placing a kiss on his chest and closing her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. He planted a kiss atop her head, his lips lingering there for a short while before he, too, closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. The couple stayed in this position for the rest of the night, under the early autumn moonlight.


End file.
